ima get you back
by Shelb54
Summary: This story is about when Loren leaves Eddie after finding out something and has returned 7 year later and is trying to keep her family together. Sorry bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy


Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story cause I think it will be awesome anyway I haven't read a story like this under Hollywood heights area but I have with kickin it so if it seems familiar that's proble why anyway I DON'T OWN THE HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS NOR THE PLOT LINE

* * *

Eddie's pov

:hey babe

Chloe: yeah

: I gotta he's to the office jake said there's something important he needed to tell me I don't know when I'll be back and I'll call you when I'm on the way home maybe we can go out for dinner

Chloe: okay see us later love us

I just walked out truth is I didn't love Chloe the only girl I've ever trully loved left me with a broken heart 7 years ago and practically dropped off the face of the earth.

~At the office~

:Hey Jake

Jake: Edwardo I need you to sign some papers and then I have someone here who would like to speak with you

: okay so what are the papers on

Jake: oh you know the usually

: okay hand them over

Jake flipped the page on the papers and showed me where to sign and I did without even reading papers cause I trust jake but this time was a big mistake that i would figure out later

Jake: okay now that's settled I go and get them

~5 mins later~

Jake walks in with two kids that look to be about six or seven and then there was one person I thought I'd never see again

Person: Jake can you give us a moment

Jake:sure Loren

After Jake left I sat there stunned until I heard a faint voice that came from the little boy and little girl at the same time

Kids: mommy is he okay

Loren:yeah sweetly he's fine he's just in shock will you wait out side the door for me

Kids: okay Mommy when we ganna go see daddy

I jerked my head up at that moment the thought of them and Loren and there dad

Loren: in just a few minutes

And with that the kids took off out of the room

Loren: hey Eddie

:... Loren what are you doing here

Loren: I wanted to come say hi to my mom and I ran into Jake an he convinced me to come see you but I didn't want to

:why would you not want to see me other than the fact that you broke my heart 7 years ago and now you back with kids you sure do move on fast

Loren: I'm guessing you didn't see the papers I gave Jake

: what about the papers Jake said it was the usually stuff

Loren: I was afraid that you wouldn't sign them if you knew what they were but I hadn't expected you not to even glance at what they had said

:okay Loren since you obviously know what they said what did they say

Loren(mumbled): you signed away your rights to the kids

:I did what

Loren: you signed away...

I didnt let her finish

:I know what you said I just can't believe I was so stupid

Loren stayed silent

: that's them isn't it

Loren nods and takes a deep breath and say

Loren: I had found out I was 3 months pregnant a week before we broke up and I left there twins her name is Sofia but we call her Sofe for short then the little boy is Danny there our kids but now that you signed the papers there my kids we Hanna got meet the person they think is there dad

:... who's that?

Loren: Cameron

: but I thought you hated him

Loren: well he was there for me I had moved to New York and ran into him when i was about 4-5 months pregnant and he helps me through it

: Loren I would like to be in there lives

Loren: that's why I brought them with me but you have to understand that you won't be in there life's as their dad just as a family friend

:I'm okay with that I just wAnt to at least get to know them

Loren: I get them

Loren walks out the door and has a little girl on her hip and the little boy clung to her side

Loren: guys I want you to meet an old friend Sofe,Danny this is Eddie. Eddie this is Sofia and Danny

Sofe and Danny: hi Eddie

: hi well aren't you two just the sweetest thing can I get a hug or ya too busy being shy

I say to Sofe

Sofe: I not shy

: well then can I get a hug

Sofe looked up to Loren who now had Danny in her arms to check if it was okay to hug me and Loren thing i know I'm filled with joy a my little girl hugs me I don't want to let go but I know I have to.

Sofe: mommy I hungry can get a pastrami sandwich

: pastrami huh If I remember correctly that youse to be you mommy's favorite

Sofe: it's my favorite two Danny's also but he's to shy to say so

Danny: I am not

Sofe: are to

Danny: mommy Sofe being mean

Danny starts to cry and my heart breaks by every tear that rolls down his cheak all of a sudden Loren says something that I never wants to hear

Loren: okay I thinks it's time for us to go Eddie it was nice to see you I hope you are happy with Chloe guys say goodbye to Eddie

Sofe and Danny: bye Eddie mommy I'm hungry

They start to bust out in giggles I laugh through the tears that formed in my eyes as I hugged them both

: bye guys bye Loren ( I walked up to Loren a if about to hug her and whispered) I am not happy I still love u but you moved on and that's okay just take care of them and make sure there always put first

Loren:I always do

I then noticed the tears in Loren's eyes and I did something bold...I kissed her with all the passion I could and she kissed back with the equal amount

Loren: Eddie I Gtg I have to deal with somethings I still have your number and I just txted you so txt me okay

* * *

Hey hope you guys like it so far I'll try to update tomorrow and then try to get a scedual going to were I update more frequently.


End file.
